A Night At The park
by XAXRX
Summary: Lilly goes to the park after a fight with Oliver. Then meet's someone very familiar that makes her realize that friendship lasts forever. Who is it?. A Loliver one-shot


Lilly sat alone on the swing set where he and Oliver met so long ago.

She wore a blue zip-up sweater, zipped up and her hood up. And torn dark blue jeans that covered the top of her black converse.

Her blond hair fell out of her hood covering part of her face. No one could see the tears that were coming from her eyes.

"Hi lady," A little girl came up to her. Lilly looked up at her. She had hair like hers and was wearing light blue jeans with a blue long sleeve shirt and white sketchers.

"Aren't you a little old to be on the swings?" She asked her, sitting on the swing next to her.

"Your never to old." Lilly replied looking at her.

She saw the little girl study her face. "Why are you crying? Your at a park..."

Lilly giggled. She has no idea. I remember what it's like when you came to the park and you saw that the swings were finally free.

"Older kid stuff, you'll understand when your older. The girl looked about 7.

"But isn't that against a rule? You can't be sad at a park. No matter how old you are." The little girl jumped on the swing and went behind Lilly.

Lilly thought she had left, then she felt someone push on her back. Causing her to move forward on the swing.

She heard the little girl behind her trying to push.

The little girl finally gave up and went in front of Lilly again.

"You sure are heavy... how old are you anywayssssss." The little girl kept going on with the s's it was cute.

"I'm 17, my name is Lilly. And you are?"

"My name is Layla I'm 7" Lilly Layla, 17, 7. Something was very strange with the timing of all this.

Lilly smiled and looked at her watch. 7 P.M

Then she looked at the little girl confused.

"Shouldn't you be going home? It's getting late." Lilly told her.

"I'm waiting for my best friend, I live right over there..." She pointed across the street. "And I have to make sure you don't get sad again." She grabbed Lilly's hand.

She was cute and sweet. She reminded her of herself when she was little.

Layla let go of Lilly's hand and jumped up to try and push Lilly's hood off her head.

"ta-da!" She said "Now I can see you better!"

Layla jumped up and down with victory.

"Laaaayyyylllllaaaaa!!!!!!!!" A little boy on the sidewalk called.

Layla turned away from Lilly, then back.

"I want you to meet my friend! Stay!" The little girl ordered before running over to her friend.

She looked over to Layla and the little boy. He looked the same age as her. But her had dark brown hair that went to his ears. And brown eyes.

She saw Layla grab his hand and pull him over to where she was sitting. It reminded her of Oliver and her when they were little.

"See I told you she was sad! I need help!" Layla said stopping in front of her.

"Owen, this is my friend Lilly!" The little girl said.

"Hey Why are you sad?" Own ask her.

"I already asked!" Layla told him "Older kid stuff..." She whispered to him

"Oh..." Was his reply.

Layla whispered something else to him that she couldn't hear.

The both started walking behind her.

"What are you guys..." She was cut off by someone pushing the swing hard behind her.

"Wow you kids are strong, who would have thought two little 7 year olds--" She was cut off again by someone stopping the swing and leaning over to kiss her.

As the figure pulled away she saw an upside down face.

Oliver.

"Oliver?" She said

"Lilly i'm sorry." He said before walking in front of the swing.

"Where did..." She answered her own question. The two little kids came running up giggling.

"No one gets sad at the park." Layla said as her and Owen went to play on the money bars.

Oliver sat down like Layla did, in the swing next to hers.

"what are you doing here Oliver..." Lilly said leaning her head up against the chain.

"I'm here to say sorry." He said looking at her. "And I should say what are you doing here?"

Lilly shrugged "I just came here to think. Then that little girl came up to me. She told me It was against the rules to be sad at a park."

Oliver chuckled. "She was right." He looked at Layla and Owen on the monkey bars. "You know Layla looks just like you when you were 7."

Lilly giggled. "Owen looks quite a lot like you to Oliver."

They were both silent.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Lilly.

You could hear Layla and Owen giggling like mad on the monkey bars.

Oliver pulled away and looked at them.

They shut right and and went back to talking.

"Oliver," Lilly said getting up "Don't scare the kids."

"Lilly you honestly think I could scare kids?"

He got up.

"Ready to leave?" He asked her holding onto her hand.

"Just a sec." Lilly said letting go and walking over to Layla, who jumped off the monkey bars.

"Thank you so much." Lilly said bending down to her height. "Never let Owen go. He'll be your best friend forever" She whispered handing Layla her turquoise necklace that had a metal L hanging from it.

Layla smiled.

Lilly walked away and back to Oliver.

"What did you say to her?" He asked as they started walking down the street.

"Nothing." I said trying to tease him "Just reminding her that Owen would always be her best friend."

Oliver stopped walking. "Always Lilly." He said before leaning over and kissing her.

Lilly giggled and pulled away.

Oliver picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Oliver!" She squealed as her lifted her.

"Hey i'm practicing! And your so light."

"Nice, are you telling me to be fat!" She asked putting her arms around his neck as he started walking again.

"No, that's not--" He was cut off by Lilly putting her index finger to his mouth.

"I know I've been called heavy before."


End file.
